


Safe in her arms

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Sometimes, Kira still had nightmares, but at least Jadzia was there to wake her up and comfort her.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Safe in her arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [webofdreams89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/gifts).



At times, the quiet got to her.

After fighting all her life, Kira was used to the stress of being at risk, always willing to face death for a cause greater than herself. It was never what she wanted, not really, but even violence can happen often enough for it to become the norm.

She didn't miss it, but the quiet could be deafening.

Most of the time, she could pretend that didn't bother her. Until the watchful peace made her restless, that powerlessness that came from knowing there was still a lot to be done to heal her home, but not much that she could do.

Then the nightmares would come. Friends she lost, innocents she failed to save, sometimes caught in the crossfire she couldn't help but feel responsible for. Her own private exhibition of terrors, seemingly designed to break what little was left whole after the occupation, trapping her in her own mind until…

Jadzia would always know when she needed help. She wasn’t a light sleeper, but she would wake up as soon as Kira tensed next to her. Not tossing and turning, not even making a sound, even in this her suffering was pushed as far down as it would go.

They had a routine, one that Kira was hard to accept, but couldn’t imagine being without. Jadzia would wake her gently, calling her name softly, then give her a moment to remember that she was safe in their room, that whatever plagued her was squarely in the past, a part of her journey that she needed to accept but only held as much power over her as she gave it.

At times she would shake, and others cry, but she would always return to sleep being held by Jadzia, feeling safe in her arms.


End file.
